Coming Out
by AlphaWolf13
Summary: Christmas is drawing near and something about the giving season makes one want to be honest. A little Christmas present to my readers. Happy Holidays.
1. Mitsukuni

**So here's the deal. I'm writing this as a Christmas present to all Mitsukuni and Takashi fans. There is so not enough of this paring. The name of the chapter will indicate whose perspective I'm writing in; be it Mitsukuni, Takashi or an Omniscient narrator. Every time the POV switches there will be a new chapter so don't worry, you won't get lost. Finally leave me reviews. This falls in my the same universe I write all my Ouran fics in but don't worry, I actually write the stories themselves out of sequence so you don't have to read one to understand another. Man, my author's note is going to be longer than my chapter. Haha. Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays cuz that's cool to and have a really great New Year. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Mitsukuni **

We graduated last year. Yeah I know, that seems like rather frivolous information, but it means so much to me. He could've left. Anyone else would have run tor the hills the minute they got their diploma but not him, which was a relief. A world without him is like a world with no sweets. More than that, when he's gone it's like there's no oxygen left for me to breathe and I suffocate. You know, that's how all those cliché movies and novels describe the feeling of love. Do I love him? I don't know, that's a good question. It would be wrong if I did. More than wrong. I have a whole list of adjectives to emphasize the wrongness. Sick, freaky, unethical, immoral, evil, disgusting. I have more if you want them. So while I know that it's wrong to love him I still fail to breathe properly when he's not around. Maybe he actually creates the oxygen himself. I don't know, I've never felt this way before. Maybe I do love him, he makes me come alive. So yeah, I probably do love him. Next question, what am I supposed to do with all this? Seeing as how high school is over and we're actually moving in with each other, I don't think I can keep my feelings hidden. And if he finds out, well we're back to immoral, evil and disgusting.


	2. Takashi

**Chapter 2**

**Takashi **

Three months. We've made it three months living together and my secret hasn't come out. I'm not sure how or even how I feel about that fact. Sure, I'm scared as hell that he might never talk to me again but keeping a secret like this is almost too much. I want so badly to hear someone say the words "it's alright to be who you are". I'd only heard those words from Haruhi, but it didn't mean as much as it would to hear it from him. I mean, the girl's father is a cross dresser. Hell, she's spending her high school years as a cross dresser herself. If I couldn't trust her to understand there was something wrong. But really, it's not the same. I want to hear it from him. I want to hear him say "I don't hate you because you're gay." Because I'm afraid he'll hate me, for who I am. Ironic how the only thing I'm truly afraid of is something about myself.


	3. Omniscient

**Chapter 3**

**Omniscient**

"Is right here good, Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked, holding a thread of garland up on the wall. In recent months, Mitsukuni has grown a good foot and was still growing.

"Um, to the left more," Takashi responded, slowly and articulately. Christmas was just around the corner and decorations had yet to be hung around the loft they shared overtop Takashi's dojo. Promptly after graduation, Takashi had expressed his interest in teaching martial arts in a dojo out in the countryside and the dojo's master had recruited him as junior staff. Mitsukuni had diligently followed him with puppy dog eyes claiming that he could be the _shrine maiden_ of sorts. Though Takashi wouldn't say it out loud, he was glad Mitsukuni was so willing to follow him. He'd always been the one doing the following, after all, so it was nice to see that Mitsukuni actually wanted him around.

"This is going to be our first Christmas living together," Mitsukuni giggled giddily. Takashi's breath caught in his throat. Oh, the implications of such a simple statement.

"Takashi? Are you listening?" Mitsukuni whined.

"No, sorry," Takashi apologized. "Go ahead."

"I said, can I ask you a hypothetical question?" he repeated.

"Yeah," Takashi replied.

"Even if I change a lot, you'll still stand by me, right?" he asked timidly.

"Of course," Takashi told him, blinking in surprise, one of his biggest reactions to date. Mitsukuni knew however that Takashi hadn't understood what he'd truly meant, so he tried again.

"I don't mean if I grow another foot or shrink down to three inches. I mean, what if I change on the inside. What if I were to practice a different religion or believe in different things? What if I fell in love with someone unconventional or had fantasies that people consider twisted?"

"Mitsukuni, if something's bothering you –"

"No, it's just a hypothetical question," Mitsukuni interrupted.

"The answer is still yes," Takashi insisted.

"Well then, I'm hypothetically relieved," Mitsukuni said, sighing.


	4. Mitsukuni 2

**Chapter 4**

**Mitsukuni**

Oh God, those were the most nerve-wracking forty seconds of my life. I seriously almost told him. He still clued in, I think, that I wasn't being hypothetical at all. If he knew I was talking about being gay, I'm not sure. But wow, those were possibly the best words I've ever heard him say. He'll still stand by me. Still, dare I say, love me. Maybe not in the way I'd like, but I'll take what I can get.


	5. Takashi 2

**Chapter 5**

**Takashi**

I wonder why he worries. The man is a bunny-loving ninja disguised as a Lolita doll with a sweet tooth. If I've stood by him through all that, I don't know what would make him think I'd ever turn away from him. What could he do to make himself more out there? He's not sacrificing babies in the back yard, to my knowledge, so what is it? Not that I care. Unconditional isn't strong enough an adjective to describe my love for Mitsukuni. Maybe if he's so insecure, it would be nice to tell him that I've got insecurities of my own. Come out? Hell no, but maybe I'll let him know just how much his approval means to me.


	6. Omniscient 2

**Chapter 6**

**Omniscient **

"What did you get Haruhi?" Mitsukuni asked, looking over Takashi's shoulder at the small box he was wrapping in red paper.

"A necklace," Takashi replied calmly, even though having Mitsukuni so close made his heart rate spike.

"Aw, that's sweet," Mitsukuni said, smiling contently. His expression however quickly became solemn. "Takashi, you like Haruhi, don't you?" The older boy was clearly troubled by the thought.

Takashi pulled Mitsukuni onto his lap; a task that was still natural and effortless even with Mitsukuni's added height.

"It is true that I like Haruhi," Takashi began, picking his words carefully. "But I do not like her the same way I like you. Love takes on many different forms and to many different degrees. I love Haruhi and I love you but these feelings are not at all the same. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Mitsukuni mumbled. Takashi was alarmed to see tears trailing down the smaller man's cheeks and he took Mitsukuni's chin in his hand and forced him to look in his eyes.

"What's bothering you so much Mitsukuni? First of all, whenever someone opens a conversation with _hypothetically_ or _I have a friend_ it's evident they are speaking truthfully about themselves. And secondly, I've never seen you so insecure before. Now you're crying? Mitsukuni, keeping me in the dark like this is killing me. I'm never going to turn my back on you. Whatever you're going to tell me isn't going to change the fact that I love you; unconditionally so to be honest."

"You promise you'll always love me?" he whimpered. He needed to be absolutely sure. This was after all the most important secret he'd ever kept. Midnight cake parties paled in comparison.

"Always," Takashi replied, nodding for emphasis and stroking Mitsukuni's hair. Takashi knew that it always calmed the blond.

"Well, I've been spending a lot of time talking with Kaoru," Mitsukuni began. Takashi wasn't sure what Kaoru had to do with anything, but he nodded anyway. "For a while now I've been questioning, I've just been noticing, ah it's hard to say. But Kaoru, well you know he's with Nanami –"

Takashi's heart jumped to his throat as the gears in his head made an almost audible grinding sound. Nanami Tenoh, Kaoru's girlfriend of close to four months, had for several years been an escort to Japan's rich and famous. But if one thing was more well known and highly discussed than her promiscuousness was her sexuality. Nanami Tenoh was bisexual.

"So either you're contemplating turning trick for a living or…" Takashi trailed off, not quite sure if he should be the one to vocalize what Mitsukuni was trying to confess or not. He hadn't noticed that he'd let the hand he'd been using to stroke Mitsukuni's hair fall to the side until the blond got to his feet and broke out in tears.

"God, this was so stupid. You must me disgusted. I'll just go. I'm sorry I even said anything. I really hope I haven't freaked you out too much. I shouldn't –"

Mitsukuni stopped himself mid-monologue as he felt two strong arms wrap around him.

"Don't you dare go anywhere," Takashi's broken voice commanded. Mitsukuni felt moisture on the top of his head and he knew he wasn't the only one crying. "You do not disgust me. I still love you, gay or not. Unconditional; absolute without conditions or limitations."

"Thank you," Mitsukuni whispered.

"You don't need to thank me. You're a beautiful person. Anybody who would ever think badly of you is the one in the wrong," Takashi assured him.

"Can I step out for some air?" Mitsukuni asked. "I can answer all your questions later. I just need to take a step back."

"Take your time," Takashi replied and with that, Mitsukuni left Takashi alone with his thoughts.

**I'm sure there are some people who have questions about Nanami, but remember, I don't write in chronological order. There will be a one-shot about Nanami up shortly seeing as how I've already written it. Until then, you'll just have to stay guessing. **


	7. Mitsukuni 3

**Chapter 7**

**Mitsukuni **

I think I lost a screw. What did I do? I mean, I haven't had any homophobic thoughts or been self-loathing since I started talking to Kaoru in back in September, but holy carp! I just came out, and to the man I have a crush on, no less. There's stupid, and then there's what I just did. But he hugged me and told me he still loved me. On top of being highly relieved I must admit I'm almost more confused about Takashi than I was before I came out. There are moments when I catch him looking at me and it gives me chills. And when he plays with my hair or strokes my back. Did he realize how much he was driving me crazy? Does he realize now? Because that's what scares me the most about being gay. I love Takashi, not like a cousin or a friend but like a person I want to spend the rest of my life with. There are even times when I think about him… sexually. Like when he runs his fingers through my hair or wipes food off my face. When I get hurt and he patiently tends to my cuts and aches, often leaving me shirtless and softly panting. And he's gonna know. Takashi isn't stupid, he'll put two and two together, and nothing will ever be the same between us again. If there were ever a time for the invention of the time machine, this would be it.


	8. Takashi 3

**Chapter 8**

**Takashi**

At what time is it appropriate to tell your newly outed friend that you've been madly in love with him for years? Why am I not surprised to find that the internet is lacking in answers on this particular subject? When Mitsukuni told me that he was gay, I could've used that as an opportunity to tell that I was too but something about that seemed almost pushy. So yeah, I have the whole _I'm gay and he's not_ bit out of the way but just because he is gay doesn't automatically mean he likes me that way. Does a straight guy like every girl he comes across? No, so why would Mitsukuni automatically like me because we're both gay? Dunno, but it would be nice.

I was racking my brain for hints that Mitsukuni might actually like me when I remembered a conversation we had close to a month ago.

"Takashi," he had said, sitting on my lap and nuzzling into my chest.

"What is it?" I had replied.

"How do you know you're in love?"

"I don't know how to explain it to you, Mitsukuni. Love, like and lust share a lot of similar emotions. But I guess that love is when you're just sitting quietly with that special person and everything feels just right, like you may never have to get up for the rest of your life because everything you could ever possibly need is already right there."

"You sound like you have experience in the matter," Mitsukuni had giggled.

"Well I do. I've been in love for quite a while." That was the closest I had ever gotten to confessing to Mitsukuni.

"It's nice that you've fallen in love with someone else," he had sighed.

A silent _someone who isn't me_ lurked behind the happy façade and for the first time, I realized the true meaning behind his words.

There's stupid, and then there's what I just did. Newly outed guy, terrified of what being gay could do to his friendship. The icing on the cake? I'm glad you asked. Newly outed guy also happens to be in love with aforementioned friend and has no idea that said friend is also crazy in love with him.

And I let him go out on his own. He's probably falling apart! Sometimes I'm just no good with logic.

I threw on my jacket and shoes, at the last minute taking a Christmas decoration from a box and stuffing it in my pocket. It was now or never; all or nothing. I just hoped he would forgive me fore being so stupid.


	9. Omniscient 3

**Final Chapter**

**Omniscient **

Takashi ran down the well beaten footpath to a clearing he knew well. He and Mitsukuni would often go there to get away from it all. Takashi's favorite spot was there under a sakura tree, but Mitsukuni…

And there he was, standing on the little wooden bridge that stood over the little babbling brook.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi called, having trouble accessing his voice.

Mitsukuni's head whipped around. "Takashi," he said, tears picking at the back of his eyes. No, he'd realized.

"Mitsukuni, if you're going to tell the man who loves you that you're gay, you might want to clarify whether or not you feel the same way."

Mitsukuni's eyes widened in surprise. What did he…

"So do you have feelings for me?" Takashi asked bluntly though the smaller boy could see him trembling and fighting back tears.

Mitsukuni closed his eyes and took a long, shaky breath. "Yes."

He could feel Takashi's warmth and he opened his eyes to see him standing directly beside him. Takashi held a hand out and offered Mitsukuni and small piece of foliage.

"What is it?" Mitsukuni whispered.

"Mistletoe," Takashi whispered back before leaning in and capturing the blonde's lips with his own. Mitsukuni lifted two shaky hands to Takashi's chest, slowly sliding them up to wrap his arms around his neck. Takashi planted his equally shaky hands on Mitsukuni's hips and drew him closer.

It was the first time Takashi had kissed a guy. Actually, it was the first time he'd kissed anyone; though he seemed to have an idea of what to do. Takashi moved his lips slowly and sensually and soon Mitsukuni was like putty in his hands.

Takashi knew what came next; the tongue. Though how to go about introducing such a thing without freaking out his already frazzled partner was beyond him. So imagine his surprise when he felt a little tongue tickle at his lip. Takashi parted his lips and relished at the new sensations Mitsukuni brought him.

"God, I love you so much," Takashi gasped, pulling away just enough to free his lips but keeping their foreheads mashed together.

"I love you too," Mitsukuni panted. "So much."

"You're quite possibly the best Christmas gift I have ever received," Takashi said.

"But it isn't even Christmas yet," giggled Mitsukuni.

"Somebody should probably notify Santa," Takashi replied, so seriously Mitsukuni broke out into an even bigger fit of laughter.

"Let's go home," Mitsukuni sighed once he'd caught his breath.

"Christmas Eve tomorrow night. I'm looking forward to spending some quality time with my boyfriend," Takashi said.

"Oh no," Mitsukuni whined.

"What?" Takashi asked. Had it been too soon to use _boyfriend_?

"We have Christmas Eve dinner with the Host Club tomorrow night."

"So we'll blow them off," Takashi chuckled.

"That wouldn't be very nice," Mitsukuni protested, frowning up at his boyfriend.

"We'll make being nice a New Year's resolution," Takashi offered before pulling Mitsukuni up into one more kiss.

**Squee! Finished. Remember to check out my profile to see all the fic I've written for this Ouran future so far. I'd like to officially dedicate this to my Kitten (you know who you are) who is the biggest Mitsukuni/Takashi fan I know. So to everyone who took the time to read this, I wish you all safe and happy holidays and I prosperous New Year. **


End file.
